


[Podfic] A Voice in the Wind

by NostalgicPavements



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 8:25 minutes, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Tarmac Scene (Sherlock), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: “There’s something I should say...I’ve meant to say...always, but I never have. Since it is unlikely that we will ever meet again, I might as well say it now…”*Podfic for EchoSilverWolf's original fic, with permission from the author.*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] A Voice in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Voice in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701085) by [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf). 



[Nostalgic Pavements](https://soundcloud.com/nostalgic-pavements-npp) · [A Voice In The Wind (Podfic)](https://soundcloud.com/nostalgic-pavements-npp/a-voice-in-the-wind-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work! Please visit EchoSilverWolf's fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701085) and let her know how brilliant she is!
> 
> Music: ["farewell letter"](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dee_Yan-Key/lost_times/04--Dee_Yan-Key-farewell_letter) by Dee Yan-Key | Licensed under CC BY-NC-SA 4.0


End file.
